Love is Half Blind
by Akihito Kage
Summary: For compy's contest. Ryuuji hasn't heard from him in weeks, did Pegasus even care about him?


For compy's contest again. This was HELL to write DX Mainly because I have a ton of other ideas for other fics that I could not concentrate, as well as it being a strange pairing. Because of this, this is both rushed and half-assed but its the best I can do.

So here's my Dungeonshipping (Pegasus x Ryuuji) entry

Enjoy!

* * *

He hadn't seen him in weeks, months even. He was worried, and angry. Was it something he did, or didn't do? Did he truly care more about the stupid game he created than him? Or had he simply grown bored of him? Was he so devasted by his loss that he'd forgotton all about him?

He had no answers to his questions, and curling up in bed, softly crying, he wondered if he ever would.

-

He couldn't see him like this, not at all. He couldn't let him see him as a loser, a failure, with only one eye too. He didn't have the power to see his feelings either, which he felt guilty for doing but still was glad he did. When he'd seen the total adoration and love he gave him, he just had to have him.

But who would want a half blind loser now?

-

He'd made up his mind. He wouldn't sit around asking himself questions that he'd never find out the answer to. He's go to the man and ask him himelf. He refused to sit around crying any longer. Even if it meant rejection he had to see him one last time, if only to say goodbye.

-

He couldn't leave his island, he just couldn't. He had everything he needed right there, and if not he could have it shipped to him. He preferred the seclusion, and his aching heart was the price he was willing to pay to save it from being broken even more by his green-eyed angel when he said he didn't want him anymore.

-

It was easy enough for him to get a helicopter to the island his (former?) lover lived. For once it helped to be acquaintances with Seto Kaiba. He flew over to the kingdom, and once his feet touched the ground, his confidence grew.

If he was rejected, that was fair enough. At least he would have done something about it instead of wasted away months with questions and 'what ifs'.

-

When he was informed of the boy's arrival, he decided to face his problems with a strong face and determination. He wouldn't turn him away, he would let him know the truth, and let him make up his own mind.

In a way, he felt guilty. He hadn't had any contact with him at all since his defeat, being too wrapped up in misery and worry to even pick up the phone.

-

The servants lead him to his idol, his partner, which came as a surprise as he expected to be turned away and told to go back. However even if he had, he'd have still pressed onwards, demanding to see him. He had to do this, he just had to.

-

He'd been informed that the boy was on his way up to his room. He did nothing to escape or hide, as he knew he would have to face him at some point. He supposed it would be better to get it over with sooner rather than later. Maybe there was a chance they could perhaps work things out, but he wasn't hopeful.

-

He shoved open the doors to the oh-so familiar bedroom rather forcefully and dramatically. The servant who had been by the door skittered out quickly, fearful of his fierce green eyes. However the man he came to see simply stood up from his chair by the window and faced him.

The first thing he did was walk right up to him and slap him hard before shouting at him, demanding to know why he hadn't contacted him, did he mean anything to him anymore, was he just using him. He screamed and yelled at him, fueled on by the fact that he just stood there and looked at him, silent, just taking the verbal abuse.

-

The questions turned to demands which turned to insults, all of which he knew he deserved. It was best for him to get it all out, then maybe when he calmed down or tired out he could perhaps offer some sort of explaination. Not that he knew what to say.

When he'd calmed down (or run out of braeth, he couldn't tell), he found the words to say. He said he was sorry, that he thought he wouldn't want a loser and a failure, who was half blind to boot. He confessed that he'd been too scared to contact him in fear of what he might think.

-

Stepping closer, softly, like he would approach a scared animal, he gently stroked the taller man's hair that fell over his face, and brushed it out of the way. He rubbed a thumb over the closed eyelid, feeling nothing underneath the soft flesh. He cursed whoever did that to him, and vowed to make that boy pay for devestating his lover so. No man could crush his idol like this without using underhanded tactics. For now he just let himself fall into the older man's arms happy that he was back where he felt loved.

-

He let his young lover cling onto him, hoping to give him as much comfort he could with a simple embrace. He held him tightly, and felt him shake as he began to cry. He listened to the boy's mumbled promises and felt a small amount of happiness in the idea that he would do anything for him. He didn't expect him to act out on thse promises, but it meant a lot to him that the thought was there.

-

A week later, back in his apartment, Ryuuji Otogi perfected the last parts of his game and his plan, determined to make Yugi Mutou suffer for causing such pain to Pegasus J Crawford.

* * *

R+R please!


End file.
